


inveterate

by Rag



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Bulges and Nooks, Dom Drop, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Painplay, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rag/pseuds/Rag
Summary: dave and karkat try bdsmit goes well until it doesnt





	inveterate

**Author's Note:**

> read the tags
> 
> wow i sure did leave my fucking outline in the published story for a full fucking hour didnt i  
> if you saw that please pretend you didnt  
> my add has been off the fucking rails lately -o-;  
> i think i fixed it

Karkat wants Dave to spank him. He wants more than that, apparently, but he wants to start off slow. If Dave is up for it. Is he up for it? No pressure, it’s probably stupid anyways.

“No. It’s cool. It’s super hot,” Dave says. It is. It’s hot. It’s setting his nerves right the fuck on edge but that’s probably just because it’s so super fucking kinky, right? Like, by far the kinkiest thing they’d ever do. Like holy shit. Karkat’s into that stuff. Wild. Most of what they do is, like, make out on the couch and frot and then sleep on top of each other. But this is like, dang.

“You don’t have to. It’s not a big deal.”

Well, shit. Maybe, yeah, Dave was holding off because maybe the idea of actually hurting Karkat is freaking him out. A little. Not a huge amount, just a little. But it’s stupid. There’s literally no reason it should be freaking him out. Literally nothing. Karkat is into this, and people do this shit all the fucking time. It’s, like, so vanilla. It’s so vanilla it’s barely even sexual. It’s not even kinky. It’s totally normal.

“I’ll take that as a no, then?”

“What? No. I’m down.”

“Dave, really. You don’t have to.” His voice gets kind of soft and gentle and reassuring, as much as Karkat’s voice is capable of being those things.

Well, fuck. This is just awkward now, and that won’t do. 

“No. I’m seriously so fucking into it. Like, crazy into it. Just had to get used to it. Seriously. You want me to spank you? Then I’m gonna spank you, dude. Your ass won't know what hit it, but you will. My hand. Like a thousand times.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been surer of anything in my entire life.”

“Dave, I swear to god, if you're not-“

“No, really. Is the sky blue? That's just a fucking maybe compared to how sure I am that I want to paint this ass cherry red with some wicked slaps.”

“Okay. Then. Can you also…” Karkat trails off.

“Can I what?”

“In Alternia, we have this tradition, where. Some couples do this sort of. Well, in certain concupiscent relationships- Okay, first of all, you know that Alternian society is strictly caste-based, and within the rules of the caste structure-“

“What do you want me to do, dude? If it’s got you this flustered it’s probably, like, really fucking kinky, right?”

“Boss me around?” he says, so fast that Dave barely understands him.

“Oh, shit, kicking it up a notch from the spanking, huh. Kicking it up like seven notches. Kicking it to-“

“Will you do it or not!”

“Sure, yeah, I’ll try it.”

“I…in… would you, do you think, would you, maybe you’re not- can you do it while you spank me. And shit. Maybe more? Like- fuck.”

“What?”

“Like.” Karkat’s face heats up. “Actually, no. No. I’m not going to sit here and narrate to you one of the filthiest and most taboo sex acts imaginable while you gape at me like a pink-assed ape. Nope.”

So, Dave has to piece it together himself. Karkat wants him to hit him and boss him around at the same time. Hm. Hmm. That… might be good, actually. There’s something about that that Dave really fucking likes the sound of. More than the spanking. It’s actually got his gut going, thinking about it. He’d probably have to _try_ to keep the stupid spigot of crap that is his mouth shut for a lot of it, or he’d ruin it, but, like. Him being like, “Suck me off, peon, weakling, bwahahaha,” and Karkat would have to do it? That’s hot.

He’s not sure how the whole pain thing plays into it. He tries not to think about it, because it kind of creeps him out. But he can get into it.

“Just forget it. I shouldn’t have asked. Obviously it’s gonna be weird-”

“No, come on. I’m into it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Super fucking into it.”

*

Karkat shows him some movies. Some choice action. Some of the stuff kind of freaks Dave out, but other stuff is cool. Dave figures that comes with the territory. So he soaks it all up, gets ideas.

*

They pick a safeword. Karkat picks it, so he can remember it. Dave asks him to say it back to him, like he read in the weird Primer To KinkFuck Sex thing that Karkat sent to him. It feels weirdly formal.

“Cheese fungus.”

“Dude.”

“Fuck off. It’s the only one I could think of that I won’t accidentally say. Grubfucker? I’m fucking done. Fuckbrick? No. Useless. Orange creamsicle pansylicking shithead-“

“I get it. Yeah. Wise. So fucking wise.” Dave tries to keep calm. “So, are you, like, ready to start?”

“Yes. Yesterday. Please.” Karkat’s already flushed, and his pupils are wide. Dave wonders how long he’s wanted this. He wonders if it’ll be as good as he was hoping.

“Okay. Okay.” Dave takes a deep breath. “Suck my dick, peon.”

Karkat boggles at him. “Really? Is that what you’re starting with-“

“Listen. This isn’t exactly- I mean, how dare you disrespect me? Peon.”

“Can you nix the _peon_ shit immediately?”

Dave puts his hands on his hips and tries not to laugh. “I’ll nix whatever I want to nix. Because I’m your dominant master.”

“I’m fucking dying. I’m dead. Do you like dating a ghost? Because you’re dating a ghost now.”

“I’ll make a ghost of your ass, with how good I fuck it. And hard, because I’m a cruel master dom. Cruel ass motherfuckers look like bitches next to my sick cruelty.”

“Oh my god, this was a mistake.”

Dave laughs, and Karkat laughs too. Dave is about to call it off when Karkat sinks to his knees and starts working on Dave’s belt.

“Oh, okay. You’re doing it.”

“Just following orders. Sir.”

“Oh. Okay.” That’s actually kind of hot. Right, Dave was supposed to try to put a stop, or at least a slow, on the unsexy spigot of verbal vomit. Okay. He should try to say something hot.

“You’ll suck it really good for me, won’t you?”

That… comes out less hot than he wanted it to. More ‘awkward, oh god, I’m saying this out loud.’ Karkat looks up at him, but doesn’t comment. Maybe rewarding him for trying. _Thanks, Karkat._ _I’m trying as hard as I can._

“As good as you want me to. Can I touch myself while I do it?”

Oh, shit. Karkat is so, like, level 10, and Dave’s scratching his way into a 3. Fuck. What would a cruel master say.

“No. And you’d better make me come in exactly four minutes.”

Karkat looks like he’s trying not to laugh. _Thank you, sweet prince._

“Exactly four from the starting point? Or-“

What would a cruel master do. Hmm. He wouldn’t want sassing back, and Dave doesn’t trust himself to put a stop to this sexily with his words. He runs his fingers through Karkat’s hair and pulls a little. Not hard enough to hurt, not even by puny fleshy human standards. But it makes Karkat shut up and stare at him with wide eyes.

Fuck. Okay. Dave should say something hot.

“Less mouthing off, too.”

Karkat’s mouth drops open a little and his cheeks get redder.

“Yes, sir.”

Fuck. Okay, yeah, Dave is on board. Karkat makes quick work of Dave’s pants and pulls them down his legs.

“You can pull harder, you know. I won’t break.”

Dave runs his fingers through Karkat’s hair, rubbing his scalp gently while grabbing a bigger patch in his hand. Karkat’s hands get shaky in anticipation.

“I know,” Dave says.

“Please.”

Oh. Fuck, okay, hearing that out of Karkat’s mouth is fucking awesome. Dave likes it. And he wants to reward it.

“Since you asked so nicely,” he says, and _god_ if that isn’t the cheesiest shit, but he tugs harder before Karkat has a chance to tell him that. Karkat cries out.

“Fuck!”

“What if I didn’t let you swear, either?”

Karkat gasps. “That’d be fucked up and you know it.”

“Yeah, it would. But maybe I don’t like that kind of language from my peo- my ward.”

“Shi- I mean, please don’t.”

“No, I think I will. No swearing.”

“Fu-“

Dave pulls tighter.

“Fuck!”

“You’ll have to do better than that.”

Fuck, when did they get so into it? This is great. This is really great.

“I’m sorry.”

“Just suck my dick, I’ll punish you later.”

“Dave, oh my god.”

“Call me sir.”

“Holy shit.”

Dave grabs a new patch of hair and pulls it hard. Karkat whimpers.

“Do you like it when I hurt you?”

“Yes.”

“That’s fucked up,” Dave says, and wow it feels good when Karkat glares at him. Flaunting the swears in his face. Well, that’s what Dave gets. Masterdomtopwhatever privilege.

“You're the sick fuck that enjoys dishing it out.”

Oh, that’s… bad. Actually. Yeah, Dave doesn’t like hearing that, at all, for reasons he doesn’t really want to dig into. Is this bad enough to warrant the slow-down word? Hmm. No, it’s probably fine. Just, reroute that train back to Sexyville.

“I’m pretty sure you had a job to do. Or do you just want to keep running your mouth?”

Karkat rolls his eyes, and Dave gently rubs his scalp. A threat. Karkat gets the message. He pulls Dave’s boxers down and snaps his retainer in.

Karkat gives excellent head, and Dave is hard as a fucking rock already, so he gets right going with wrapping his lips around him and bobbing up and down. He keeps his jaw wide open but Dave can still feel the press of the retainer on his front teeth. He’s a little sloppier than usual with it. He’s probably really keyed up. Dave usually gets him off once first before they start, because it’s fun and because Karkat can go again and again and again. He’s not used to having to wait for it. That’s pretty fucking hot, too.

Dave tentatively pushes in, and then out. He watches Karkat’s face for some kind of hint. Is he into this? Does he hate this? Karkat moans. Into it, apparently. Dave pushes in again, then realizes that Karkat can’t possibly use his safeword with his mouth wrapped around 25 (6) inches of hard human schlong.

“Why the fuck did you stop?”

Dave pulls his hair back, hard enough that his head moves, forcing him to look up at him. “What a nasty fucking mouth on you.” He flicks one of his horns, right at the base, right where it’ll hurt the most. Karkat jolts back.

“Oh, sh-shoot, fu-fu-I’m sorry.”

“You can’t safeword if you’re sucking me off.”

Karkat seems confused for a second. “Oh. Yeah. Okay. Thanks.”

“Get on the bed.”

“Okay.”

Dave wonders if he’ll ever get used to Karkat just _doing_ the shit that he tells him to do like this. With this look in his eyes, and his bulge visibly writhing in his pants.

“Hands and knees.”

Karkat assumes the position.

“Are you finally going to hit me?”

“You know it, dude.”

Dave pulls his pants and underwear down as fast as he can manage. He grabs Karkat’s ass in his hands and squeezes it hard enough to make him gasp.

“Shit, fuck-“

Well, if that’s not his cue, he doesn’t know what is. He starts off not too hard. Gotta get the blood to the area, apparently.

“Harder.”

“God, you think you have so much say in this, don’t you?” Fuck, this is so hot. Who would have fucking thought. Dave can’t wait to get to the part where he just fucks Karkat. Just a few more minutes of this and then he’s good to go. He slaps him again, harder.

Karkat bites his hand at some point, and Dave hears muffled swears. But, he can’t _really_ make them out, and Karkat is trying, so he lets it go. Maybe next time, though. Dave feels his dick throb at the thought. He could tie up Karkat’s hand, slap him every time he swore or sassed back. And he’d keep doing it, and moaning like a whore like this and leaking weird red alien pre all over his legs. Dave pauses his spanks for a minute to run his finger down Karkat’s wet, swollen slit. His bulge whips around, trying to wrap itself around Dave’s hand. Dave doesn’t help him out.

“Oh, please, please, please do it.”

Dave slides his finger in and Karkat chirps, spreads his legs farther.

“Fu-fu-do me.”

“Do you? Are you 12?”

Karkat groans. “Shut up! Fuc-“ he coughs, like that’s going to cover up what he just said. Dave slaps him again with the hand that isn’t slowly fingering his nook. “Yes, yes, yes, more, don’t stop.”

God, Dave’s gonna bust a nut before he even gets inside that sweet alien puss. Karkat is so fucking hot, and this is doing shit to Dave’s brain that he didn’t think could be _done_. There's a twisted part of Dave that wants to hear him beg for mercy. With the safeword, of course. He doesn't actually want to hurt Karkat. He doesn't.

Dave rubs at that weird spot inside of him, some weird alien bump that’s kind of like a secondary non-ass prostate. He should try rubbing them both at some point, see what kind of sounds Karkat makes if he fingers him while he fucks him. Shit. Why hasn’t he tried that before?

Dave slaps Karkat’s ass again, just for fun, and feels Karkat’s nook spasm and tighten around him. He _has_ to feel that on his dick. He pulls his hand out and gets his dick wet with some of that sweet red-hot.

“Why did you _stop_ , you insufferable-“ Karkat turns to look at him and stops. “Oh.”

“Yeah. I’m give it to you so fucking bad, you don’t even know. Because you’ve been naughty and shit.”

“Never say naughty during this. Please. Never.”

Dave slaps him again, and Karkat moans. His fingers grip the sheets. He looks like he’s about to spill.

“I’m sorry,” Karkat moans. “I’m sorry, please, please do it, fuck me.”

“Karkat…”

“What?” It takes him a second. “Oh. Oh no. Please. I won’t say it again.”

“You’d better not,” Dave says, but honestly? God himself couldn’t stop him from fucking Karkat right now. He pushes in and drinks the sound that Karkat makes as he tries to accommodate all 40 (6) inches of him. He gives him a few moments to adjust before moving. And he lets himself feel the tight, wet heat of him for several luxuriously slow strokes before slapping his ass experimentally.

Fuck. Okay, yes, doing that so much more, that feels _amazing_ on his dick. Dave slaps him again and then picks up speed.

Karkat is letting out a steady stream of _yes yes yes more_ , and mumbling something under his breath. Dave slows down and bends over so that his chest is flush with Karkat’s back, his lips against pressing against his ear.

“What’s that? You gotta speak up, babe.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, it just slipped out.”

It’s really, really hot to hear him like this, but Dave is also a little worried.

“Are you ok right now?” he asks quietly, making his voice different from before. “Like, are you good? Are you green?”

“Yes. So fucking green.”

“Okay.”

Karkat kisses him desperately, messy and demanding. It takes all the willpower Dave has to pull away a few moments later.

“Did you swear again?” he says, back in his dom voice.

“Yes, I’m sorry, fu- I didn’t-“

Dave runs his nails down Karkat’s ribs, not too hard, but hard enough for him to whimper. And back up on Dave’s dick, desperately, trying to get more friction.

“Bad. Naughty, even.”

Karkat doesn’t argue back. Dave has to bite his lip to keep himself from moaning about that. Fuck.

“Please keep going,” he says. “I’ll be good.”

“You’d better,” Dave says, and bites his ear a little too hard. Then he pulls back and starts to fuck him again.

Karkat’s knuckles are white against the bed as he moans. Dave feels like he’s not going to last much longer, like he’s gonna blow, what, 15 minutes into this? Weak. But Karkat seems not too far behind.

“I’m gonna. I’m gonna pail. Oh, f-f-f-“

He’s being so, so good, biting that word down, that Dave reaches down and grabs his bulge.

Karkat lets out a long _uh_ as he comes. He spasms around Dave’s dick and Dave hears his genetic material hit the bed in a gooey torrent. Dave waits for him to start to come down before picking back up. Overstimulation was go on the checklist they talked over beforehand, after all. Karkat moans and starts back up with the agonized _yes yes yes_ stream.

“Come in me, use me as your bucket, please-“

Dave was hanging on by a thread before, and hearing that shit out of Karkat’s mouth right now, he’s just fucking gone.

He pulls out when he comes to, and collapses on the bed. Karkat wraps his arms and legs around him like a he’s a facehugger and Dave is the face.

“Fuck, that was good,” Karkat says sleepily. He nuzzles into Dave’s chest like a gigantic hairless cat. “So good. Oh my god. Thank you. Thank you so much. Fucking incredible. Take a nap with me. Right now.”

“Hey, which of us is the dom here?”

“Not you, not anymore, dipshit.”

Dave laughs. He’s honestly exhausted after all that.

“Should we put lotion on your butt? The sites-“

“Were designed for humans. I’m fine. Sleep with me.” Karkat scoots a little bit to avoid the giant splooge puddle. Oops. Maybe, someday, they’ll remember the bucket before they start going. Whatever. Dave hugs Karkat back and lets himself drift off.

*

Dave doesn’t know how long he was asleep before Karkat rouses, waking him up. He kisses him softly.

“I’m hungry,” Karkat says.

“We can do something about that.” Dave smiles sleepily and runs his fingers through Karkat’s hair, trying to push away the nausea and the weird feeling of doom. It was good, wasn’t it? It was good. It was fun. Karkat enjoyed it. Dave enjoyed it. It was fun.

That’s the problem, isn’t it. He _enjoyed_ it. He really fucking enjoyed it. Beating up his boyfriend. Hurting him. Tugging his hair, slapping his ass red as he begged Dave for more. He wanted Karkat to beg him to stop.

He’s just like him. He’s just like him. He wanted to hurt Karkat. He enjoyed hurting Karkat. He likes when people are in pain. He enjoys when people are in pain. He enjoys hurting them. He likes it when they beg him to stop, it turns him on, it gets him going.

Maybe this is how it started, for him, for Bro. Maybe he wasn’t always the way he was when Dave was growing up. Maybe it started like this, and it was just a game, and then he liked it so much that he didn’t care if other people were into it. Maybe he realized he liked it more when they weren’t into it, maybe he wanted to _really_ hurt them. And now Dave is there, Dave is doing that, Dave is tapping into that part of his brain, because it’s genetic, it’s a disease, it was always there, nature and nurture 2x combob, it was always there, wasn’t it, shit, liking the dead things, it was always there-

“Dave?”

Dave’s thoughts go blank. Karkat looks really worried. He should be. Dave is a monster wearing a person suit and Karkat is vulnerable and- well, Karkat could probably kick his ass, but Dave is a god, and he trusts Dave too much-

“Dave, are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Dave says, and he can hear how much of a fucking lie it sounds like.

“You’re tense as fuck, what’s wrong?”

Karkat wants him to explain. Interesting. Fascinating. This should be the part where he lies. Ensnares Karkat deeper into his web of shit so that he can hurt him more. Because that’s who he is, isn’t it. He’s just like him. Say what you need to say to get them close enough to hit. And then wail on him, and laugh at him for trusting you. This is the world, little man. This is life. Trust no one. You should know better.

“You’re freaking me out, talk to me?”

Dave ought to pause time and leave, but something keeps him around. Actually looking at Karkat helps. Karkat cares about him, and he cares about Karkat. Haha, oh god, he’s being such a spazz right now. That was so stupid. God. Ha.

“Nah, it’s-“

“If you say nothing is wrong I’m going to cut my own dick off out of sheer fucking agony.”

That makes Dave laugh, despite himself and the crazy fucking thoughts that are eating at him. Nonsense. Totally nuts. Totally over, he’s over that now.

“Just had the weirdest little walk down Mental Shit Lane. Done now. Arrived at Sanity Plaza. Nothing to worry about.”

That’s what he would say, isn’t it? Come out, dude, it’s safe. I’m not mad anymore, I swear. You want to watch a movie?

Well, apparently he’s bumfuck right back in the middle of Mental Shit Lane. Oops.

“What’s wrong, Dave?”

“I’m just like him.”

“What? Who?”

Karkat wants him to speak more. Interesting, again. Really, he hasn’t explained anything, Karkat is right to be confused, that’s really not enough, but gosh that was too fucking much already.

“You’re just like who?”

_My brother. My brother. My brother._

“My. Brother.”

Karkat’s eyes go wide. “How the fuck… how? No. How is that- no. You’re not even in the same fucking realm as that piece of shit.”

Haha. Oh. That still feels really weird to hear. Dave only gave him, like, the 10,000 foot view of a few things, a few times, over the last 10 years. And yet he still makes claims like this without batting a fucking eyelash. Piece of shit. Haha. He really was, wasn’t he. Haha.

“You say that, but how do you know? Right? How do you know?”

“Wh- because we’ve been dating for 10 fucking years? And you haven’t shown the slightest proclivity for being a fucking monster?”

“But.” God, Dave doesn’t want to talk about this. He wants it to go away. But it won’t, will it. “I hurt you. And I liked it.”

Karkat’s face twists up. “I had to _beg_ you to do it, and apparently I fucking shouldn’t have, I knew it was a mistake, I fucking knew I should have kept it to myself-“

Fuck. “I’m sorry.”

“No! Shut up! Fuck! Don’t apologize! Fuck! You’re not like your piece of shit lusus because you hit your boyfriend when he begged you to hit him with a fucking safeword because it makes his fucknoodle squirm!”

That makes sense. Huh. It feels like something starts to click for Dave. Or, start to click. Then Karkat hugs him. He feels soft, and warm. So warm. Safe.

“You’re amazing and I love you and that’s not even on the fucking table and please fucking tell me if you’re uncomfortable with shit like this, please, I don’t want to hurt you like this and I’m sorry I did it.”

Oh.

“I probably should have told you. Yeah.”

“Were you thinking this stuff the whole time?” Karkat asks quietly, like he’s scared of the answer.

“No.” Dave tries to think. Hugging Karkat helps. It’s hard to feel as fucked up when he’s getting an arm full of dude. “Not until after. Just now. I mean. Something felt off, but I didn’t know what, right.”

“Dipshit. That was your cue to fucking tell me.”

“Sorry.”

Karkat kisses the side of his head.

“Idiot. How the fuck are you anything like him. The shit your brain comes up with is fucking unreal.”

Dave laughs weakly. It’s starting to sound as ridiculous as Karkat seems to think it is.

“I mean, I liked it.”

“You did?”

“Yeah. I liked doing it to you. Bossing you around and… and shit.” And hitting him. And making him gasp with pain, seeing his bulge writhe every time his hand came down. 

“Only because I fucking begged you to do it. He was fucked up, you weren't. At all.” Karkat hugs him tighter.

That makes sense,  and its actually starting to sink in. “Thanks. Yeah. Hah."

"I'm serious. It's so different that it's a non sequitur. It's not even in the same universe. You're nothing like him. We were just playing a weird sex game, and I was totally into it, and you knew that, and god I'm gonna travel back in time and kill him again for that shit he did-"

"I love you,” Dave says quietly. "Thanks."

“I love you too, dumbass.” Karkat pulls back to kiss him. “We should do something else so we can shake this shit off. If you’re ready, I mean?”

“Yeah. Just. Maybe we could try it again,” Dave says. “Since we both liked it, right.”

Karkat sighs, so quietly that Dave almost doesn’t hear it.

“Maybe. But you have to tell me shit. And we have to figure out how to not make you feel like shit afterwards. Otherwise it’s not on. Otherwise it’s not even approaching on. Otherwise the fuse in the wall is fucking dead and the power doesn’t even turn the husktop on sleep mode.”

“Okay.”

“I’m serious. I don’t want to do this to you. It sucks,” he says. “Don’t apologize,” he adds.

“Okay. Got it.” Not apologizing takes physical effort. But Dave is a fucking trained warrior. Shit’s got nothing on him. “So, what did you have in mind for shaking this off?”

“Movies. Popcorn. Fucking blankets on the couch and that weird fucking yellow salt lamp as a backdrop.”

“Shit, that’s a good idea. Fuck yeah. I get to pick, right.”

“No shit, you get to pick tonight. I’ll put up with anything.”

Dave hugs Karkat again, and then gets up. “Even Freddy Got Fingered?”

“You’re pushing it. But yes. For you, tonight, fine.”

“Fuck, you really do love me, don’t you?”

“Shut up. Do you love me enough to not actually make me watch that piece of shit?”

“I do. I love you that much.”

“Thank fuck.”

Dave kisses Karkat one last time. “Thanks.”

“Yeah.” Karkat squeezes his hand. “I’ll make the popcorn if you pick something good.”

“Hell fucking yeah.”


End file.
